User talk:Smilez7457
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Smilez7457 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 23:48, November 13, 2009 Hello! Well, to answer your question. The girls Rachel, Alyssa, and Marie are my characters like Emily is mine. Alyssa is based off of me, Rachel is based off my sister, and Marie is based off the user MarieMunro. I just put them in for fun! feel free to ask them stuff! ;) ~Disneygirl I love your story about Jojo. What happend to the "witch of saga" part 1? I am a bit lost since i only read part 2. It was awesome!!! Also thank you for putting me in your user name!!! :) I will put you in mine. I love your stories. --Singerbabexo 23:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm the one who created Celine and Maggie me!!!! Emilylover224 01:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Celine and Maggie are in the story called The Party!!!! Emilylover224 01:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Q&A Goldfish style thanks for asking the first question, check out the answer. PS Goldfish is based off of me, I'll Upload some of my pictures, there are a lot Hey hey how's it goin' :D Blahblahblah628 19:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Story Do you think we should turn all we've been writing in The Random Blog for Followers into a story? --RayaQuest 23:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) My new wikia I just made a wikia and I need you to join it and yes it's Phineas and Ferb related the website is Phineasandferbrock.wikia.com Hope you can become a member! Emilylover224 02:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Question!! 1. Are you all girls? You're name is DecaWITCHES. 2. Do you have names besides numbers? 3. Why does JoJo not have powers anymore? -- 02:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Question!!! 1. Are you all girls? You're name is DecaWITCHES. 2. Do you have names besides numbers? 3. Why does JoJo not have powers anymore? --RayaQuest 02:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) sorry That questions above is from me, I forgot to log in --RayaQuest 02:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) JoJo Drawing It's not very good, but her aregr i forgot to add my signature heh heh--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) another question 1. Why do you all have the same name? 2. Why do you think RayaQuest is hard to spell? 3. Is JoJo ever going to try to get her powers back? -- 19:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) oops Those questions above are from me. --RayaQuest 19:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Question In the Q&A Jojo talks and in the stories, she doesn't, what's up with that? Question again 1. To Number 6, I've heard your least favorite letter is A. What is your favorite? 2. Did you like the Christmas special? 3. Why do you like being evil JoJo? --RayaQuest 01:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Other questions 1. Why can't 4 talk? 2. Since JoJo is evil, has she ever considered being a villain? She should have a secret agent after her--RayaQuest 02:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) question:) 1.What do you think of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, JoJo? Do you like he rivals you with his evilness? 2. Number 1, what is your favorite color? question:) 1.What do you think of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, JoJo? Do you like he rivals you with his evilness? 2. Number 1, what is your favorite color? --RayaQuest 20:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) 2 more Questions 1. Do you think Perry the Platypus could defeat you, JoJo? 2. To Cyndy and Sandy, Myndy a takes advantage of her being a wasp witch by being able to sting people. What can you do by being a ladybug witch and an ant witch?--'And a Partridge on a Perry' the platypus! 16:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 2 more Questions 1. Do you think Perry the Platypus could defeat you, JoJo? 2. To Cyndy and Sandy, Myndy a takes advantage of her being a wasp witch by being able to sting people. What can you do by being a ladybug witch and an ant witch? RayaQuest Follower Wiki Do you need help drawing some characters? I can help, if you need it!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Christalyn! Thank you so much for Christalyn!! It looks perfect! Perry Christmas to you too! :) I look forward to writing more on the new follower wiki.--RayaQuest 02:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol well... i have to say, that Jojo is a very likeable character.. she reminds me of a character i read about in a book once....... I love her! ~Marie 21:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) JoJo reminds me of.......um.......er....i-i..... Someone just like her!! Hehehehehe Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 21:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You! Here you are! Perry Christmas from Agent to Smilez!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 22:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Grab some holly and mistletoe, 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! Merry Christmas!--RayaQuest 22:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Baby Perry Hey! Check it out: my newest blog. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 15:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Followers reminder You have 7 days to draw 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Micheal, Emylee, Cyndy, Sandy, Myndy, John, Jacob, J. Smith, and Shiori. If you need any help, just describe whoever you want me to draw!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:41, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry such a messy Celine!!! I know it's terrible! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 15:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Q's 1. Celine,who are your parents? Are they both a witch and a wizard? Or were you created? Or are you a half witch?--RayaQuest 16:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Micheal Okay, is this one good?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 21:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Cyndy, Sandy, and Myndy Here's them. PS Are you working on Shiori?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 21:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Q! To JoJo, You said there is another RayaQuest on planet Kuzbain. Who is she, and can I meet her? XD --RayaQuest 00:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) YOU KILLED JEREMYCREEK! help me get him back, please you drove out jeremycreek! you were wayyyyyyyyyy out of line! but i need your help. please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki To other rayaquest 1. Hi other RayaQuest! So, who exactly are you? XD ---- RayaQuest 1. Ok, other RayaQuest, what do you look like? 2. What's it like to live on Kuzbain?--RayaQuest 02:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) from agent done with the wiki! oh you wanna SEE it!? okay. www.pffollowers.wikia.com get back jeremycreek if anyone recieves a response from jeremycreek, please post something on his user talk page so i'll know. -p.s. my friends call me "Bowser" :I've sent him a message using DeviantART, in which I included what you've written to him on his PnF wiki talk page. Let's all wait until he reads it. *Sigh*, even though I was not in the war I still feel guilty. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 06:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) what about the stuff from his PnF fanon wiki talk page? -Bowser New wiki Come on over to the new wiki! www.pffollowers.wikia.com --RayaQuest 15:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Q&A 1. Ok, first off JoJo, that was weird. 2. Why did you faint? --RayaQuest 15:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) jeremycreek's back! he's back! ~Bowser101 07:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I wrote a fanon u should c The truth about Marabella [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jojo (on Team Improable) A great idea! When you've finally deciced a name and what-else, tell me on my talk page. PS Please go to PF Followers. I asked you to help me with a contest ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 15:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Qs for the Witches from the Girls at Secret Knower Q&A *Which organazation is stronger, ours or yours? *What to visit us sometime? *How many languages can you speak? *Who do you think is more bored, us or you? *Why can't #4 just use a software that you type on and it talks so people know what you're saying? *What's the name of your planet? *Are you based on something that Smilez liked? *Do you guys have any cool gadgets? *What type of powers do you guys have? *Will you ask us a question? *Are we driving you nuts? -Addict Girl 411's Secret Knowers Danville Times Issue 5 Issue 6 Issue 9 Issue 10 Issue 11 Issue 12 Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC)